Race Against Time
by KawaiiCo1004
Summary: A love story between the Generals and Guardians of the world. AU...some things are changes..R/R onegai!


Race Against Time  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the anime characters I use in her…so please do not sue me!! ^^'  
  
KawaiiCo1004: Ano…this is my first time so…please forgive any mistakes…and I could use some advice…heh heh..  
  
Ne wayz  
  
Babbit: Must you talk so much?  
  
K.Co: T_T Shut up!  
  
Generals and Princess…do not mix well….  
  
Ami~ Water, Healing, and Ice~ Sapphire~ cool, calm, high temper, youngest out of the guardians, pure, innocent, and mysterious  
  
Rei~ Fire and Life~ Ruby~ firey temper, detests boys, usually serious, and second youngest  
  
Lita~ Lightening, Thunder, and Trees~ Emerald~ tomboy, boy-crazy, great cook, sticks up for friends, fast, second oldest  
  
Mina~ Love and Air~ Topac~ cheerful, full of love, leader of the guardians, boy-crazy, oldest, free  
  
Matt~ Zoisite~ protector of Ami~ witty, funny, serious, good fighter, smart, second youngest  
  
Chad~ Jadeite~ protector of Rei~ funny, goofy, immature, innocent, youngest  
  
Ken~ Nephrite~ protector of Lita, athletic, strong, good-humored, second oldest  
  
Andrew~ Zunite~ protector of Mina~ born leader, slightly arrogant, oldest, serious  
  
The story begins in a nice planet located on the other side of the sun. This beautiful planet had all the qualities of an environment suitable to live in. It had lush, green forests, rippling oceans and streams, all sorts of weather, and air that can be breathed in.  
  
"MAI!!!! Please act dignified!!" cried a shrill voice. A beautiful girl with hair of gold runs out across the garden closely chased by a frustrated young raven- haired girl. "I refuse to practice anymore! Fighting will be the death of me, I'll have you know!" replied the girl with the blond hair. The raven-haired beauty became quite exasperated and finally just gave up on trying to talk the other girl into practicing some more. "I will take no place in such idleness! I have more important things to do than chase around a stubborn princess!" she cried before she left the garden in a huff. Mai, the golden haired princess, sighed in relief. She had been trying to get Rei, the raven- haired girl, to stop teaching her how to fight. She looks around her surroundings and is awed by the beauty of the garden in the morn light.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked a voice. Mai swung around to see a slender girl with silky, mid-length midnight-blue hair in a pale blue dress that accented her curves. "Ami!! I didn't notice you there!" Mai squealed. Ami just giggled and went back to marveling the garden. "So, I heard your daily bicker with Rei. Isn't is a little early for the fighting?" Ami asked amused. Mai started to giggle and soon both girls were giddy from all the laughing they had done. When they both had calmed down, Ami was the first to speak. "Mai, I'm going to go to the library. Can you tell the others I'll be there if they want to see me?" Ami asked politely. "Sure! But Ami, are you going to go read again? Sometime I wonder if you could survive one day without a book," Mai replied. "I would never survive," was Ami's cool answer as she quickly walked inside into the solitary halls of the library.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm alone again," Mai said with a sigh. She also went inside to go look for her other friends. "Sometime, Ami seems so distant. So cold…" Mai thought to herself. She reached the kitchen and stopped when she heard a very familiar voice yelling at the cook.  
  
"What in the name of Mai are you doing!" the voice was screaming. "That is not how you make an enclair!" the voice cried, dripping with venom. The cook just launched out a string of incoherent words, which held a hint of profanity and the door the kitchen swung open. Out stepped a disgruntled cook, mumbling to himself. Something about "princesses cooking."  
  
Mai entered the kitchen, preparing herself to see a mess. There she saw Lita looking very pleased with her self. "Why hello there Princess!" Lita said on seeing Mai enter the room. There was a teasing tone to her voice. "What are you doing Lita?!" Mai asked looking very bewildered. "Just making some enclairs for you Mai," Lita replied, trying to sound nonchalant. (The key word there is trying.)  
  
At the sound of food, Mai squealed in delight and began to rush around the kitchen, asking how she may be of some assistance.  
  
This is how Mina, found them. Two young girls running to and fro, collecting items to make the desired treat. "What is going on in here?" Mina asked, astonished to see Mai actually trying to cook something. "Is the world coming to an end!?" Mina asked jokingly. "No! We're making enclairs!" Mai said, trying to sound dignified but not really succeeding. "Well, that must to saved for later for the Queen has a need for us," Mina said sternly. "Then we must go!" Lita replied quickly, putting down her cooking utensils. "What are we going to do! We're a mess!" Mai wailed, just noticing their disorderly clothes. "Do not bother with them! We must be going now!" Mina said quickly. With that, the three friends were off.  
  
The five friends met in front of the Queen's door. Rei gaped in surprise as she saw the mess of a princess that met her in front of the door. Ami only hid a tiny amuse smile and shook her head, making her dark blue hair tumble about her face. After a short dispute between Princess Mai and Rei, they entered the room.  
  
When they entered, they were completely astonished. In the room stood five very handsome young men. Four of the men wore armor, all different colors but one wore a suit, all black. The Queen couldn't help but laugh at the five princess that had just entered the room.  
  
All the princesses could do was gape at the sight before them, Lita and Mai extremely embarrassed. The five men stared right back at the princesses and for a while, the silence was deafening. Suddenly, an unexpected sound was heard that broke the silence. All faces turn to the midnight haired princess who had broken into a slight giggle. The rest of the occupants of the room slowly began to smile and soon the whole room was in an uproar, laughter filling it like a bell.  
  
When their short period of laughter had settled down, the Queen beckoned to the princesses to introduce themselves. The handsome men introduced themselves first. "I am Prince Darien and these men are my generals as well as my close friends," said the man in the black suit. Mai blushed hotly as the prince smiled charmingly at her. "I am General Zunite, also known as Andrew," said the man to the right of Darien, wearing a light orange armor. "I am Nephrite, or Ken if you will," said the man to the left of Darien wearing a dark green armor. "Jadeite here! You can call me Chad!" said the man in a red armor next to Nephrite wearing an innocent smile. "I am Zoisite, or Matt. Which ever you want," the man in dark blue armor standing next to Zunite wearing a slight smirk said.  
  
Prince Darien was very handsome indeed. His dark hair went with his intense eyes and he was very lean and muscular. He looked very amused of the whole situation and could not seem to take his eyes off a certain lovely golden haired princess.  
  
Zunite looked very stern but if you look closely, you can see a glimmer of light in his light brown eyes. He had neatly kept blond hair, which was tied into a short ponytail. He was very muscular and had a formidable air around him.  
  
Nephrite sparked with electricity. His shocking green eyes matched his brown hair, which had been swept to one side. He was the tallest out of all of them and looked as though he would be more comfortable fighting in hand-to-hand combat instead of a sword fight.  
  
Jadeite shown with child-like innocence and you could see a burn of passion for life in his eyes. His unruly dark hair was sticking out everywhere and his deep, violet eyes drew all women in.  
  
Zoisite radiated a very cool and comforting aura. His dark blue eyes shown with wisdom that seemed beyond his years. His soft blue hair fell across his eyes giving him a dark, mysterious, and appealing look. He did not look as formidable as the rest yet you could tell that his coldness could probably exceed even Zunite, if given a good reason to.  
  
Mai then stepped up to introduce herself and her friends. "I am Princess Mai, also known as Princess Crystal but I prefer Mai," said Mai. "I am Princess Mina, Princess Topac," said Mina. "Princess Lita, or Princess Emerald, take your pick," Lita said as if giving a challenge. This sparked a light in Nephrite's eye. "I am Princess Rei, or Princess Ruby," Rei said promptly after. "And I am Princess Ami, also known as Princess Sapphire," said Ami in a quiet voice.  
  
The men gazed upon the Princesses.  
  
Mai was wearing a long white dress with her golden, almost white hair flowing around her. She would have looked even more dazzling if she did not have all that flour around her. She had reddish tint on her cheeks for looking so unpresentable.  
  
Mina had on a simple orange dress that stopped around mid-calf. She stood there smiling, and would have had many men give there hearts to her. She had beautiful orange eyes and sandy blond hair that was half tied. She slightly resembled Princess Mai for they were both bubbly and happy.  
  
Lita looked more forbidding than the rest for she stood a bit taller than the others. She wore a light green dress, which reached her knees. She was also covered in flour. She had clear green eyes and brown hair, which was swept into a ponytail. She had a shocking presence; one could almost feel the electricity surrounding her.  
  
Ami had a calming presence around her. Her dark blue shoulder-long hair swayed whenever she walked. She wore a pale blue dress that reached her feet and she had a book in her hand. She had piercing blue eyes like she could see straight through one's soul. She was shyer than the rest and resided in such purity and innocence.  
  
Once introductions had been made, the Queen decided to tell them what exactly has led everyone here. "There is terrible evil that is sweeping through the land. Alas if I was only stronger, I would have dealt with it myself but I am not so the task must fall upon you ten. You are the only ones who have the power to defeat them!" the Queen said in a tired voice as if though she was tired with life. "My Queen, what are you saying? We certainly do not have as much power as you claim we do?" asked Rei. "Indeed you do! Now is the time to reveal who you really are!" the Queen cried as she held her specter and pointed it to Mai. A bright light surround Mai as she cried in surprise. There she stood glowing with pure light and energy. "Now! Princess of Light! Now you have awaken, bring out your friends from their slumber!" said the Queen and as soon as the Queen said that, Mai of the Princess of Light, shot a beam of light at each of the princesses before collapsing in exhaustion. Darien quickly caught the unconscious princess in his arms. The rest of the generals gaped as each of the princesses turned into the Princess of Love and Air, Lightening and Trees, Fire and Life, and Water and Ice.  
  
Indeed the servant outside the door was, to say the least, surprised to see each young man holding a princess in his arms. They escorted each princess to her room and returned to their own quarters.  
  
All the princesses suffered a night filled with nightmares and horrible dreams. Some, that were not dreams at all……  
  
The next morning  
  
Mai was the first to wake and when she did, she noticed a throbbing in her head. As she sat up in her bed with a grown, a slight pain in her left arm made her start. As she looked to see what had caused the pain, she gasped to she dark bruise on her left arm that was starting to turn purple. She grabbed a dress with long sleeves, hoping that no one would find out about the bruise.  
  
The rest of the girls were not any better off.  
  
Mina awoke to find her ankle throbbing. It was red and swollen, like she had twisted it the night before. "That's strange…I didn't do anything yesterday  
  
night…that is except find out that I was Princess of Love and Air," Mina thought to herself sarcastically. Then she turned pale. Her dream!  
  
Lita woke up to feel a stinging sensation on her cheek. She was horrified to find her cheek red and bruising like someone had slapped her hard. She looked even more horrified as she remembered her nightmares from the night before.  
  
Rei sat up in her bed as she felt pain coming from her hand. She was surprised to see a slight gash across the palm of her had and as a look of realization crossed her, she ran out the room to consult the other princesses.  
  
Ami woke up gasping for breath, tears in her eyes. Every breath hurt as she throat constricted and throbbed. She could barely breathe. As she stumbled to a mirror, she gasped in horror. All around her neck were bruises, like someone had tried to strangle her. She ran back to her bed as her nightmares rushed over her and as she struggled to catch her breath.  
  
Rei, Lita, and Mai all met up at Mina's door. They all looked at each other and ran inside. There they saw Mina struggling to stand on her injured ankle. The first words that came out of Rei was, "So the nightmares got to you too, huh?" Mina only nodded. Lita narrowed her eyes. Where was Ami? "Where is Ami?!" Mai asked, mirroring Lita's thoughts. The four friends looked at each other in horror and Rei, Lita, and Mai rushed outside again and ran to Ami's room. They ran past the generals and the prince but did not bother to say anything.  
  
"What in the world could make them run so fast?" asked Jadeite. "Let's go follow them!" Darien said. Everyone but Zunite agreed to the idea. "I'll go look for Mina since she wasn't with them," Zunite said as he sauntered off in the direction of Mina's room.  
  
"Well? What are we waiting for?" Zoisite asked as the three generals and the prince ran after the princesses.  
  
"Ami!" yelled Mai as she bursted into Ami's room. They all stood at the door gaping at her. The generals and prince skid to stop behind them as they examined what was so surprising. What they saw was surprising for here was Princess Ami with her clothes half ripped and bruises all over her neck, looking at them with tears in her eyes. The princesses rush over to her, asking if she was alright as they comforted her.  
  
Darien stared as his gaze wandered to Mai's left arm. He gasped when he saw a bad bruise on her arm. He stealthily walked over to her and grabbed her arm for a better look as their eyes met.  
  
Jadeite and Nephrite had also noticed something strange about Rei and Lita. Jadeite grabbed Rei's hand as Nephrite demanded to know what was wrong with Lita's bruised cheek.  
  
Zoisite was just staring numbly into the blue tear-filled eyes of Ami as an unexplainable anger built up in him. "How dare they do this to her! How dare they hurt such an innocent girl like her!" Zoisite's mind screamed as his eyes traveled down from her eyes to her now purple neck. Ami, seeing what Zoisite was looking at, just whimpered in pain. Zoistie finally regaining his senses ran and wrapped Ami into a tight hug, whispering, "It'll be okay. You're okay. Nothing is going to hurt you Princess, nothing!"  
  
Everyone turned to the sweet sight before them when they were interrupted by Zunite running in the room with Mina in her arms. "Is she okay? What happened?" asked a bewildered Mina. The three generals and prince turned to look at each other. Never had they seen Zunite so ruffled before. They all burst into laughter and even Ami managed a few giggles, even though she stopped abruptly because of the pain.  
  
Lita looked like she was ready to explode with anger. Ami's tears were dying away as they just became mere hiccups. She drifted off to sleep as all the commotion was over.  
  
They decided to let the poor girl sleep for a moment so Rei ushered everyone out of the room. Zoisite was very reluctant to exit the room. Once outside the room, Rei and Lita's anger exploded. "I can not believe it! If I ever find out who did this to Ami and us….why I'll burn them alive!" Rei yelled, eyes ablaze. "Well you'll just have to wait until I'm through with him because I'm going to shock him to death!" Lita hissed venomously.  
  
"Question. Why are you all so very protective of Ami?" Jadeite asked. This question had been going through Darien and the rest of the general's mind as well. "Well, you see. Ami is the youngest out of all of us. She tends to be very gentle and we do not like it when people push her around. We are very protective of her because she is like out little sister," replied Mina. "Yes! We are all very protective of each other," Mai explained.  
  
"I want to know exactly what's going on around here and why all of you are hurt somewhere or another," Zunite asked sternly. "We think it is because of the nightmares we had last night. They must have been telepathic dreams or something, but it Ami the hardest because she is the weakest out of all of us, when it comes to fighting that is," Mina said calmly.  
  
"You would be right Mina," replied an elegant voice. "My Queen," everyone said and bowed simultaneously. "It is near. When Ami is feeling a little better, I shall explain more in detail of things to come," the Queen said in a strained voice as she walked away.  
  
"For some reason, I think this is just the beginning," Mai replied quietly. Everyone stared at the usually happy girl. This was serious. The world was in danger and they are the only ones that could stop them. And every one of them knows it. Even Ami, while sleeping, is subconsciously thinking, "This will not get to me…. I will win…no.. we will win!" 


End file.
